Healing Begins
by The Four Minds
Summary: STORY COMPLERE! Quinn and Morgana are still apart. When they travel to Boston will certain events bring them back together. This is another Pack story. We have several more. Wolfsong
1. chapter 1

Here's a new story. This one deals more with Alex and Morgana. Miss the reviews, but oh, well. We're not done, so the stories are gonna keep on a coming. Again this is The Four Minds if you've forgot who we were.  
  
Title: Healing Begins  
  
Summary: Alex goes off to Boston without the Pack. Morgana decides to follow. Note: This may just be a few weeks that Q/M have been separate, but it's been months for Wolfsong. And they're her couple. Also the story has aspects of Morgana's past that can be found in more detail in 'Life Happens'. Enjoy!  
  
Morgana sat in the middle of her bed, Winter Moon beside her, jewelry box in front, contents spilled. A few small necklaces, the really nice one from Gabby's dance, a couple pairs of earrings Illya and Shadow and some others gave her for Christmas lay thereon. The Christmas gift from Alex, a beautiful ruby pendant necklace was included. And the ring. Some nights she would take it out, run it through her fingers feeling the coolness of the stone and gold. His name and date were on it engraved. The color of the stone, she knew, was his birth stone. The symbol a mascot from high school. His football number. Times like this, when she felt sadden, she could run to Alex, find comfort in the simple way he touched her. Now she had lost him too.  
  
It hadn't helped that while they were stuck in another's past they had been stuck together. That after they had come back he had went from talking to her, to not even looking at her. He had gotten two private calls this week. One he talked to Logan and the professor about. The other; no one. But it appeared that he was going to go somewhere, without the Pack.  
  
She slipped the ring off, put all of the contents back into the box, and left her room. The end of the light floral dress billowed behind her as she went down the stairs towards the garage, Moon running in front of her. He was inside, putting the small carrisack she had made him onto the bike. Slowly, she walked up.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked, her voice soft. He didn't turn around, but heard a note in her voice.  
  
"Only for a day of two. I need to go to Boston."  
  
"Why?" she asked leaning against one of Scott's cars, the wolf sitting by her leg.  
  
"I've got business back there. Something just came up."  
  
"Considering we kind of left in a rush," she mumbled. He laughed. "When are you coming back?" He didn't answer. "You are coming back, right Alex?"  
  
"Let's just say I mean to. Make sure the professor gets this," he handed her an envelope. "I meant to give it to him, but forgot to stop at his office. You mind?" "No. No problem. What's in it?" She had to try.  
  
"Just something personal. It needs to get to him, Morgana."  
  
"Sure. I guess...we'll see you in a few days then."  
  
"Hopefully," he said, but before she could question he put on his helmet and rode off. She just stood there, envelope in hand, a tear in her eye. She made a motion to move and Moon looked up at her, licking her palm. "I know, honey. I'm worried too." She left the garage to deliver his request.   
  
He had lied when he said it would be a day or two. He didn't know how long he would be staying. He started off early, had everything planned out. He would make it in time. He had to. So he rode on. At least he had gotten to see her before leaving.  
  
She entered at the beckon. "Alex asked me to give you this. Said he forgot to swing by."  
  
"Thank you, Morgana. I was expecting this. Have a seat." He said taking the envelope. He wasn't going to tell either.  
  
"Professor, did you know he just left?"  
  
"Yes. He'll be gone a few days."  
  
"Do you know where he's going?"  
  
"No. But he has his reasons, I suppose. I don't like to pry, you know."  
  
"Yes." she shook her head. "Well, I'm going to go get breakfast."  
  
"Have a good day, Morgana." She left then. "Bye, Moon," he called after.  
  
She headed down to the kitchen, finding Dodger and Shadow, and Saber and Hunter there, already eating. Some of X-men littered the room as well.  
  
"Hey," was all she said to anyone as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Illya asked kindly, moving beside her.  
  
"I don't know. Yeah. No. Maybe."  
  
"Oh, honey," Saber said hugging her friend. The others just watched on. "Alex just left for somewhere." She wiped a tear on her wrist. "I...He don't know when he'll be back. Nor does the professor."  
  
"Did he take his stuff?" Shadow asked, then received an elbow to the ribs from Dodger, who said, "Did he take much with him?"  
  
"A small carrisack. But he's got money, so he'd just buy new clothes."  
  
"Don't sound so down, carid," Sean said sweetly.  
  
"Guys, thanks for the comfort. I think I want to go back to bed," she said then left. She headed like she was going towards her room, but headed towards the garage. "He told me where he was going, Moon. And he didn't tell anyone else."  
  
After she had left, the others just stared at each other. "Anyone else feel the slightest bit sorry for her?" Shadow asked still rubbing her side.  
  
"I think we all do, Shadow," Sean said. Dodger got up and walked away, telling no one where he was going. Quietly he slipped into the garage. Using his invisibility he snuck up on her though he was wearing loose jeans. "Need some help?"  
  
"Darian, you scared the crap out of me," she spun around.  
  
"Sorry. Thought you could use a hand."  
  
"I can't seem to figure out how the get Moon on."  
  
"How about a papoose?"  
  
"Wrong tribe, but good idea. Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure. But why not take a car?"  
  
"Keep a secret. I can't drive."  
  
"But you can ride?" he laughed.  
  
"Yes, I can ride. My first boyfriend had a Harley, and taught me." Dodger hoisted Moon onto her back.  
  
"There. Here," he said handing her the keys to his bike. "Take mine. Just be careful." The light British accent voiced.  
  
"Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't tell anyone. Yet."  
  
"I won't, but you best get going."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She and Moon were off.  
  
End chapter one. Two coming. Happy note- Wolfsong just bought a punching bag. She'll be able to keep her sanity. 


	2. chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.  
  
Healing Begins chapter two.  
  
Five hours after leaving the mansion, Alex arrived in Boston, the heart of it. Slowly through the crowd he made his way to the hospital. Once inside, he headed toward the nurses's station then the room.  
  
Room 228 had one bed, two large overstuffed chairs, two regular ones, a small table, TV and lamps. The bed was filled by a small body. Not quiet a child's, but not one of a strong adult's. Alex entered, quietly breathing. "Hey, Manny. I came as soon as I heard," he spoke to motionless body. "I know you're in there, Manny. You can't quit on me now." He sat in the over stuffed chair and held onto Manny's hand. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving."  
  
Two in the morning. Two minutes of sleep. Two rings of his cell phone. Silently he cursed as he answered with a dignified voice. Hearing the voice on the other end, he quietly left Manny's side and went into the chapel to talk.  
  
"I had no idea he came to talk to you. No. We we're hung up at the moment. It's difficult to explain. Yes, I was with Morgana. No, there was no chance of anything happening." He paced the small aisle, cell phone in hand. "I know she means a lot to you. She means the world to me. I know how corny that sounds, but it's true. How far? The stars and back a thousand times. More if my body could take it. That life is over. It holds no thrill for me now. What made me change?" he laughed softly repeating, "Her. Something I seen in her eyes. I do want to take care of her. I love her. No, I've never told her. Why? I was afraid her family would find out my past and forbid us. I didn't want to hurt her. Looks like I did anyway. I've tried to stop feeling for her."  
  
"Don't," the other voice commanded.  
  
"But that's what you wanted."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why...not now?" he was confused.  
  
"Has she told you about her college days?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They weren't always good, Alex. She was in love once, but he betrayed her because of who she was. You love her in spite of that."  
  
"No. I love her because of that." They spoke awhile longer, and then they hung up. A smile appeared on his face for a split second then vanished. They memory of why he was here came back and he returned to the room.   
  
She hadn't set out long after him, and hadn't stopped once on her trip to Boston. Nothing she could think of could explain why she had followed. Something inside her hurt. A dull, numb pain. This time it was not her heart. It was something else. Something had happened to him, or was going to, and if she didn't go now, she may never see him again. So she rode one, Winter Moon to comfort and guide her.   
  
The other side of six thirty looks different. At one time in his life, for a long time, he had been use to this life. Had been use to sleeping during the day and working at night. That life was gone, and he had gotten use to the new one. But strangely, he enjoyed this. His stomach growled, breaking the strain of his thoughts.  
  
"Miss," he said, "I'm going to go get some breakfast, or lunch; or what ever. I'll be back."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Hooper." So he left and headed down the street to a small café. He sat down, ordered, and ate.  
  
After paying the tab, Alex decided to take a walk and try to clear his head. There was too much running through it now. Manny's condition. His feelings for Morgana. The phone call he had received hours ago. The questions he wanted to ask. The park was pretty well deserted, so he strolled the walkways listening to the crickets.  
  
She had taught him how to listen to the tiniest of creatures. The hours they had spent on their bench, just listening to the sounds of the insects and the sounds of each other. He had truly been at peace with her. Right now he wished she was here with him. He could find comfort in her arms. And love. The sounds stopped, but before he could react to the lack of sound he was hit, hard. He turned to see several familiar faces.  
  
"Hello, Short Circuit. It's been too long," the hateful voice said before he blacked out.   
  
She made it to Boston a little after six thirty and had no clue why he had come here. Personal business, he had said. He hadn't even told the professor where he was going. But he had told her. For some reason he had told her. Why? She would get her answers, but now she had to find him. She turned and headed towards the Boston estate.  
  
Once there, she pulled the bike outside and climbed the steps to the large oak door. When the butler came she asked if he had been there, learning he hadn't. And that they had not heard from him lately.  
  
"Dead end," she said to Moon still strapped to her back. Dodger's papoose idea had worked well. She thought about it, and wondered for the first time if anyone, other than Dodger, had noticed her missing. Then she thought about why she had come out here. To find him, but where? "I should have listened to Shadow about that tracker chip thing." Then she laughed at the absurdity of it. "Would help right now, wouldn't though?" she asked the sleepy wolf. "Maybe,.." she thought, and let him down then pulled a shirt out. Moon sniffed and ran off. She threw the shirt on, mounted the bike and followed.  
  
She followed the white wolf to a large glass and metal building. The sign said 'County Hospital', and sure enough, his bike was parked outside. Leaving Moon there, she went inside, thankful that the large white shirt she had found in her room covered her mostly bare skin. She went to the nurses station and, thinking wisely, asked if Jackson Hooper was there. The nurse told her to head to the second level. So she did. There she asked and they informed her that he had been there, but had left for breakfast thirty minutes ago. But she could check in the room to see if he had returned.  
  
He hadn't, but his jacket and cell phone were there. A moan from the bed caught her ear. The boy looked to be about nineteen, but his chart said he was almost twenty-nine. Close to Alex's age. She moved closer to the bed, and saw te age lines more clear now. They favored each other. Not brothers, he had been an only child. Maybe a cousin. About that time, a terrible pain in her back caused her to double over and breath raggedly. Something had happened to Alex.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming. 


	3. chapter 3

Here's chapter three.  
  
Healing Begins Wolfsong  
  
Several hours had passed by. He could tell by the feel of dampness in the air. It had to be around eight, seven the earliest. It hadn't taken long to work the blind from his eyes, but the handcuffs and shackles had been an unexpected difficulty. And where were his picks? Had they found both sets and removed them? The gag was unpleasant as well, and no matter how he tried he couldn't move it.  
  
His head hurt, and his eyes were blurry. There was no energy left in him. Not even his powers. How could that be? he wondered. Then thought back to when Sabertooth had held Illya and Morgana captive with those inhibitor collars. But how could whoever have one of those? he thought, another string of pain running from arm to toe. This is it, he thought. And I won't get to tell her...  
  
"'Evening, Short Circuit. How are you feeling?" the voice creaked. Two other men placed him in a chair and removed the gag.  
  
"I've been better. I'm sorry, I don't quiet remember you."  
  
"Probably not. You might not remember screwing up our lives. Don't worry," he laughed, evilly, "you will. Let's begin."   
  
The trail had grown cold just out side of the parking lot, but the signs had shown there had been a struggle. Several sets of prints, all very active, and one that appeared to be dragged somewhere. She could tell by the toe prints. They were the soft-soled shoes of Alex Quinn. She mounted up, Moon running at a steady pace behind her. They headed west, the sun quickly setting.   
  
They had beat on him for ten minutes, each taking his turn, until he could and would remember their names. "Remember now, Short Circuit?" the leader asked landing a blow to his lower abdomen, causing him to exhale hard.  
  
"Yes," Alex growled through the pain. "Flemming. Adam Flemming and his group of miscreants. May I ask why I have the honor of being beaten by Boston's least known group of thieves?"  
  
"Because, you twit, you're the reason we're least known."  
  
"Come now, you shouldn't blame other for your mistakes," Alex said cooly.  
  
"I can when they're the cause," Flemming spat near Alex's chair. "Because of you showing up at every hit we went after, you got the credit for out work." The other men were growling their agreement behind him.  
  
"Wrong," Alex said indifferently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. You are wrong. Before you even thought about a hit, I had already planned out my moves. You were the ones who showed up."  
  
"Listen boy, we've been doing this a long time."  
  
"Good for you," he smiled bitterly and had his hands been free, he would have pat Adam of the shoulder to annoy him further. "I have a secret for you. Come closer," So he did. "I've been doing this since I was a freshman in high school, and long before that."  
  
"Liar," Flemming backhanded him, the jaw popping. "Teach him a lesson, boys. And when he's close to the edge, leave him for me."   
  
The next day at the mansion Illya and Shadow wanted to do something to cheer Morgana up. Or try as Shadow had said. When they went to her room, she wasn't there, nor was Moon. So they began searching. While in the garage, Shadow felt that something was off kilter.  
  
"Sabe, what's wrong with this room?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the Russian asked looking in some closets.  
  
"Something's...missing."  
  
"What?" she asked facing her. "Tools? Chairs?"  
  
"Bigger." Shadow pondered looking around the room. "That's it!" she screamed running out, Illya following. They stopped in the danger room, Wolverine and Dodger inside practicing. "Dodger!" Shadow screamed. Stopping what he was doing, he and Logan walked over to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Dodger. Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" he asked, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Morgana. Your bike's missing."  
  
"Maybe someone hot-wired it. We do have a few thieves in this mansion." "Don't bring that up," then she held up a ring of keys. "I found this. Your bike keys are missing."  
  
"Someone could have stolen them first, Shady." Logan jumped in.  
  
"Nuh uh. Dodger keeps them hidden in a secret place."  
  
"How do you know that, Shadow?" Saber asked speaking up.  
  
"Never mind. Dodger is the one on trial." He looked at her, then said, "I let her take my bike on a little...trip."  
  
"Where to?" Logan asked.  
  
"Didn't ask. I didn't feel it was my business."  
  
"Don't worry," Shadow stated proudly. "We'll be able to find her."   
  
It had gotten to where she could no longer track on bike. She locked it up near a bike rack at a small school. She would come back for it after she found Quinn. After finding tracks leading off the main road, she had been able to go as far as the school. Now came the time for foot work. She took the ration pack and a small knife out of her carisack. With Winter Moon beside her, they set out in search of their friend.  
  
A couple hours later it was getting close to evening and the sun was going down. She would have to rely on her other senses and the white wold beside her to find the way. The terrain had gotten worse and unsteady. It was starting to give her trouble. A rock slipped from under her foot.  
  
"I was raised in the woods. Ran through the tree tops bare-footed. You'd think this wouldn't be problem." She said to herself and the wolf. All at once the ground gave way beneath her and she tumbled towards the unknown. "Oh, no. Not again."  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

And here's chapter four.

Healing Begins

She opened her eyes, the thudding behind them painful. She couldn't move. Everything hurt. She could feel Winter Moon licking the inside of her palm. She couldn't speak. It hurt to breathe. She could feel something liquid and warm on different parts of her. Why wasn't her healing factor working? Why wasn't it kicking in yet? Her vision was blurred, but something hazy appeared out of the right side. "What are you?" she managed.

The being flew, more like glided, over to her. "I am Ireth Mithrandir. I've been watching over you."

"What are you?" she asked, not scared. "Where's Moon?"

The wolf is fine. He's laying beside you." She'd forgotten about feeling his tongue on her hand, "As for me, child, I am a spirit of the woods. You wear the leaf, and I watch over the leaf and its bearer."

"Alex gave it to me long before we ever met."

"Your first meeting as adults."

"Yes. He couldn't have known we would become close. Could he?"

"You should ask him, little one."

"I can't. I can't find him. I can't even feel my legs. My healing factor isn't working."

"You don't need it now. It must be saved for more importance."

"But...if I can't..."

"Hush, child." Ireth said placing her hand on Morgana's forehead and abdomen, a wave of heat passing from her into Morgana. "Rise up my child." Morgana stood, all of the pain gone. Moon ran to her side, excited to see her up.

"Thank you. Can you help me find Alex?" she asked hopefully, then disappointed at the answer.

"No, but an old friend, older than the wolf, older than the Pack, can." The spirit was gone.

"Older than the Pack," she thought back to before leaving San Francisco. It hit her. "Wingguard." So she put all of her might into summoning the great hawk. "We can use his eyes, Moon. With no tracks and darkness setting in my eyes and your nose wouldn't work anymore." Slowly, the two climbed out of the small ravine. They sat atop, her arms buried in the white fur, and waited. A few minutes later, after the sky had gotten darker, she heard a rustle on the wind. The great wings of the red tail beat against the night air, coming to rest on her wrist.

"Hello, old friend. It's been too long." She stroked the great chest. "Wingguard, this is Winter Moon. He's a friend. I've missed you." The hawk preened. "We need your help."

When they had stopped, he had wished he were either dead or had a different mutant power. At least six ribs were broken, three more possibly bruised. He could no longer feel his arms except the pain in his shoulders. One ankle was smashed thanks to a sledge they had used on him. He wouldn't be able to move if he wanted to. The door opened, Flemming stepped through.

"Well, you're still kicking," he laughed. "Guess being a mutie has it's advantages."

"Yeah. Too bad that's not mine," he barked back. "Wouldn't work with this inhibitor collar on anyway. Where did you get it, by the way?"

"Mutant thieves haters stores. But don't worry. I'm here to finish you off. And after you've been out in the wilderness a few days, I'll turn your body in and received the reward for your head," Flemming pulled a large steel knife, its blade shining.

With the help of Wingguard, Morgana and Moon came upon the shack that appeared to be abandoned except for the one small light in the window. She prayed to the spirits he was there. A scream. Blood curdling. Several men came out, two carrying something between them, something long. A hand dropped. She gasped. Moon, using his animal senses, informed her of the truth she already knew. It was him. She watched as they loaded the limp body onto the bed of the truck. They were saying something, but she couldn't hear and it was too dark to read lips. So she watched. Three walked away and climbed into another truck and drove off. The one with Alex started and headed in a different direction. The small band of human, wolf, and hawk followed.

After following for several minutes, the truck stopped away out in the middle of nowhere. She didn't think she'd be able to find her way back until day light. The two men got out, and walked to the bed of the truck. There they grabbed the ends of a blanket, the one containing Alex, and pulled it from the truck. Without moving any where, they dumped Quinn's body and left, driving back towards the shack. When the tail lights had disappeared she rushed to his side, fearing the worse, and finding it.

"Alex! Alex, can you hear me? I'm right here," she looked over his body, feeling for injuries. There were more broken bones than could be good, and she was sure that at least one had punctured his lungs. "Oh, God." She could tell by feeling that both legs were broken, possibly crushed. "Alex, why did they do this to you?" She held his head in her lap, the wolf and hawk close by. He coughed, blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Easy. Just rest. You're going to be okay." His hands had been cuffed.

"Morgana," he said in disbelief.

"Yes," she found her lock picks he had given her, and began.

"Is that you?" Another cough.

"Yes, I'm right beside you. I'm not leaving." Finally, she got the cuffs off. His wrists were bloody and raw.

"Mor...I'm...not...going," he coughed again, more blood, "going to make it."

"Hush. Of course you are," she encouraged. He grabbed her hand using the little strength he head left.

"My...body's too...weak. I...can't..."

"Yes, you can. I won't let you die. You're not getting off that easy." _'This didn't work with Ravenhold, but I've grown a lot stronger since then. It will work. It has to. I can't loose him.'_ So she did the only thing she could. Holding her hands inches above his body, she used the healing factor she had used from birth to heal animals, and called upon everything in her to heal the man she loved. She could feel pain, hers from the fall and his. Slowly the knife stab on his stomach began to heal itself, the bones started mending themselves, but because her eyes were closed she could not see. Her body and soul drained to the breaking point, she collapsed over, her head landing on his chest. She was asleep before she could hear the tiny beat of a heart.

End chapter four. Five will be coming.


	5. Chapter 5

And here's chapter 5.  
  
Healing Begins Wolfsong of The Four Minds.  
  
The remaining members of the Pack along with the professor, Logan, Rogue, Gambit, Scott and Jean headed out in the Blackbird. Thanks to the tracking device Shadow had put on Dodger's bike for no reason she wanted to explain they had a lead to where Morgana was. Hopefully, she was still with the bike.   
  
The sun hadn't been in the sky long when Alex first opened his eyes. There was still a lot of pain throughout his body, but something felt different. That's when he felt the weight on his chest. He looked down to find Morgana there, sleeping, but not peacefully. She had a worried and strained expression on her face. She looked so tired. Looking around Quinn spotted the wolf and a large hawk. He knew Winter Moon, the while wolf had gone everywhere with her at the mansion. The hawk he had no idea about. She stirred, and weakly pulled herself into a sitting position. After brushing invisible tears from her cheeks she looked down, finding him smiling at her.  
  
"You look beautiful in the morning," he said, his voice stronger than the night before.  
  
"Alex," she almost cried, and couldn't breath. He slowly sat up.  
  
"I'm right here, Morgana." They embraced, both still sore. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Id doesn't mater right now. You're alive. It worked," she said through her tears. He hugged her again, holding her tight thought it hurt. At least he could feel again.  
  
"What worked, love?" She pulled back slightly, still in his arms.  
  
"When I was five my father gave me a horse named Ravenhold. He was my best friend." There were tears in her emerald eyes. "One day I found this large cliff I wanted to explore. I waited until the right day and snuck off. It was the same day Father proposed to Mother." They both smiled knowing how close her parents were. "We were half way down. I had viewed all of the ledges. It seemed to be the safest route. One ledge gave way under his front hooves. Before we fell all the way he tried to warn me." He breathing had worsened. Alex held her closer to him.  
  
"We fell, tumbling. His body rolling over and over on mine. We landed at the bottom. He was badly injured. I had healed a few small animals before. So I tried with him, but...I didn't have the strength, and he..."  
  
"Oh, Morgana, I'm so sorry. That's why you've only ridden a few times since you left." She shook her head, the rest of her shaking. "That would have been a great loss at such a young age." He looked to her. "It wasn't the only one, was it? Jason?"  
  
"How..."  
  
"Your mom told me that your college days were...rough isn't the right word, is it?" She sat back, her hand in his.  
  
"The beginning was good. Everything was good, until Rhonde caught me using my powers. That's when I moved to San Francisco."  
  
"That's when we first said something to each other."  
  
"Other than 'Watch where you're going'," she teased causing him to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine," she laughed. "That's when I first meet 'Alex Quinn. The thief.'"  
  
"Then. Later Short Circuit the infamous cat burglar." He looked down to his arm. "Remember this?" She looked to the long scar on his arm and remembered. "You were holding me captive. In a tree no less."  
  
"One of those thugs had a knife, and cut you," she stated.  
  
"And you healed my, though you didn't have to."  
  
"You gave me that little glass leaf," she said toying with the chain around her neck.  
  
"You're still wearing it," he said fingering her neckline.  
  
"I never take it off," she smiled. "This little thing saved my life."  
  
"What do you mean, Morgana?" So she told him about the wood spirit. "Interesting. She knew your powers would save me. There was no doubt."  
  
"Not in her mind."  
  
"Morgana," he said lifting her chin. "You underestimate yourself." He leaned in and kissed her, not letting the madding passion he felt out. Neither were physically ready for that.  
  
"Alex, my mother."  
  
"She's okay with it."  
  
"What?" Morgana questioned.  
  
"She called me. You really need to thank your dad." "Grey Wolf?"  
  
"Wrong one," he teased.  
  
"Logan?" He shook his head. "That's...interesting. Does...that mean?"  
  
"Yes. We don't have to be apart anymore. Unless..." his tone turned grave, "you don't want to be..." he left unfinished.  
  
"It won't be the same as before," she stated mournfully.  
  
"No. It'll be better. I can feel everything you're feeling right now. Pain. Joy. Fear." She still looked unsure. "It doesn't have to be now. We can wait awhile. But this can't. I love you, Morgana. I've known that since we first met at your museum." Slowly he stood and walked away. He pet Moon, who absently lead him to a small creek where he could wash up. Morgana was still sitting there, stunned. Her mother now approved of them. Then why couldn't she tell him how she felt? Maybe because you were hurt and had just started accepting the fact of life without him. She told herself. She stood, taking off the shirt she had taken from him so long ago, and walked over to him. Her body still hurt.  
  
"Here," she said as he turned around, the makings of a new scar appearing on his abdomen. She stared at it, then caught herself before she got lost in him. "This is yours."  
  
"I had wondered where that one had went," he said shrugging into it.  
  
"Alex, why did they do this to you? Who were they?"  
  
"And old group of thieves that showed up at every hit I made," he answered deciding to leave the shirt open.  
  
"So they were jealous," she stated.  
  
"Something like that. They were going to turn my body in for the reward money."  
  
"How much?" she asked, trying not to think about his body.  
  
"Enough to tempt you." She slapped him across the chest. "Serious," he tried to convince. "Enough to tempt a saint, even." They began walking back, following Moon and the hawk. Arm and arm they used the others strength.   
They had come to where the beacon was spotted. Sure enough there was Dodger's bike, but no Nature.  
  
"She has to be close," Scott said as they began an aerial search taking the bike with them.   
They slowly made it back to the school where Morgana had parked the bike. It had taken longer due to their lack of strength.  
  
"I know I parked the bike there," she said looking at the spot where Dodger's bike had been. "They even took the chain!"  
  
"Did you leave the key?" Quinn questioned.  
  
"No. It's right here," she said pulling the key from her waist belt.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"It's the key," she stated, thinking the sun had got to him.  
  
"No. On your skin."  
  
"Oh," she sighed, then calmly, "It's a tat."  
  
"You have a tatoo?"  
  
"Yeap. Got it in college. Rhon and I had went bar hopping, I got drunk some how and she bought my a tat. I'll pay her for it next week." He looked at her. "Class reunion. Want to see?" So he looked, being the first since Rhonde to see it, ever.  
  
"Nice. But now we need to find a ride back to the hospital."  
  
"Why is your bike and stuff there, by the way?" So he explained as they walked on, growing closer than either had imagined.  
  
End chapter five. 6 coming. 


	6. Chapter 6

And here is the sixth chapter of Healing Begins. Remember to check out the completely original story by Wolfsong on 

They reached the hospital, noticed his bike was still there, and went inside. A nurse approached them.

"I'm sorry, you can't come into the hospital like that unless you're hurt." They had forgotten about their dust ridden clothes.

"Oh, we're so sorry. It's been a long day." Morgana chirped.

"_Are_ either of you injured?" the nurse asked.

"No. We're fine. Thank you," Alex said as they walked back out. Outside, he said, "I have an extra credit card in my bike. We can go get a change of clothes then find something to eat."

"That sounds good. I don't think they'd let us in any other way." She laughed.

"You're probably right. Where's Moon and...um...the hawk?"

"Wingguard. They hid in an alley." He shook his head. "They'll come when I need them."

"Good to know." He was still curious. Her mother had said her college days had been bad, but the way she talked about that one memory, it confused him. "Shall we?" he asked mounting his bike, holding out his hand. She took it and climbed on behind him. He let her have the helmet promising to be careful. She refused saying if he was going to be careful she didn't need it either. So neither wore the helmet. He drove to a large clothing department and parked outside.

"Alex, no. This is too expensive."

"Hush, Morgana, sweet. Nothing's too expensive for you." He smiled holding the door. "And here, Jackson is safer."

"Fine." She smiled back and went through. Inside, he apologized for their appearance then said that they would like to view some nice casual clothes. Price didn't matter.

"And your name, sir?"

"Jackson Hooper," he answered when they asked, making sure he wasn't an over-dressed beggar. "Don't let her see the price tag," he instructed the lady assistant to help Morgana.

"As you wish, Mr. Hooper. This way m'lady." and Morgana was lead away before she could protest.

After finding his clothes, a pair of nice black slacks and an equally black shirt, Jackson waited as Morgana finished. She came out wearing a sage green shirt with flared sleeves near the bottom and a darker green, suede leather skirt. It had a slit on each side up to the knees. She walked over and took his arm. Together they walked to the cash register. Their total was rung up, he paid without her seeing, and were given their old clothes back. The two left, putting the old outfits in the bike's compartment and rode away.

Their dinner consisted of a nice, small steak place close to the hospital. "You know me too well, Jackson," she had said when they sat down. He'd replied, "Do I?" That had started their conversation about her college days when he asked what Spotted Fawn had meant. He had tried to skirt around his conversation, and she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. They finished their meal and conversation, then headed back to the hospital.

They were admitted this time and went straight to Manny's room. Alex checked his cell for messages, finding one from the professor. "Charles called. I'll call him back." She nodded her understanding and sat by the sickened man. Manny had not always been small she knew from what Alex had told her. The doctors knew nothing about his condition. They also didn't know that Manuel Bannister was a mutant, and this wasn't a medical condition. Morgana went to touch his forehead.

"Morgana," his voice held a new tone, protective. "You already spent too much of yourself on me. It won't help him." The phone apparently stopped ringing then. There was guilt, an underlying guilt in his voice, but changed when the phone answered. He talked for awhile then hung up. "Charles is going to prepare a transfer immediately. He said we should stay the night and rest. Oh, Dodger was the one who stole his bike." She laughed at his attempt at a joke.

"So, Charles thinks he can help? He already has his hands full with Irona."

"I think Luke's helping with that problem." The evil smirk was back. She had missed it.

"So what now?"

"We can stay the night, and head out tomorrow. I'll see if I can get another room for us." He stepped out, then came back two minutes latter. "Come on." He lead her into the empty room next to Manny's. "You can take the bed. I'll probably stay in with Manny." He started out.

"Jackson, Alex," He turned. "There's nothing wrong with sharing the bed," she said slipping her boots off. She sat back on the bed.

"But..."

"Manny can do without you one more night." He gave in. She was right. There was nothing wrong with them sharing for one night. He slipped off the soft soled shoes and padded to the other side of the bed. She laid down as he settled in on his back. He sat forward and dragged the blankets over them, dropping them below her elbow. She reached up, taking his hand and held on until he reluctantly placed his arms around her waist, one rising to hold her shoulder. She held on to it while her head rested on the pillow, his on hers. She fell asleep feeling his soft breathing on her bare neck.

End chapter six. Seven coming.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's the seventh chapter.

Healing Begins chapter seven. Wolfsong.

The next morning Morgana woke up, still in Alex's arms. She had awaken in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. The future she saw there frightened her, but she was not going to let that future happen. She would figure out her feelings for him, weigh all of the consequences. Right then, the future was to stay in his arms. And now that she was awake again, her head cleared, she knew this what she wanted, but she wanted to take it slow this time. Enjoy everything.

"Hate to disturb your thoughts, love, but my right arm is a sleep."

"I'm sorry," she said rolling over, freeing his arm. "You put it there." He rubbed it generously, trying to rid himself of the numbness.

"At your insistence. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself."

"You're starting to sound like Remy," she warned, stretching.

"Two thieves, love. It does get fun." Seeing her tense as she stretched, he sat up and massaged her shoulders. She melted at his touch. "I know your weakness now." He stopped and she fell back against him, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"For what?"

"For causing tension between you and your mother."

"It wasn't your fault. After we moved to the village, I didn't exactly make things easy for her." He flashed her a questioned look. "She worried about me not having any friends. Then when I was practically kicked out of college, and didn't tell her for three years, that caused her to worry more."

"Kicked out? Why?" he asked rubbing her arms softly.

"My roommate and boyfriend found out I was a mutant, and they freaked. That's when I moved to San Francisco."

"Where we met, initially." He smiled.

"When she found out we had formed the Pack, she was overjoyed. Then days later, she finds out I'm dating, she's even happier. He's a thief, to say the least, and she's unhappy."

"She cares about you. You mean the world to her." He wanted to go on, but knew it was too soon. _'You just spent the night holding her because she wanted you there, and now you're holding her, and she's not pulling away.'_ "We should probably start home."

"Yeah," she said standing. He followed, both slipping their shoes on. They said goodbye to Manny, and she checked on Winter Moon and Wingguard while he made the arrangements with the hospital. Soon he joined her, and they prepared to leave.

"Where's Moon and Wingguard?" he asked not seeing the two wild creatures.

"They started on. They'll meet us there. Ready?"

"You are wearing the helmet this time," he commanded.

"We'll switch off."

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Don't plan on it." She smiled, and he turned back around.

"You've been hanging around Shadow too much," he teased.

"She is my sister." They both laughed and took off.

Finally, they reached home. The wolf and hawk had beat them somehow. Maybe that twenty minute stop at the gas station. Now he was putting the bike into the garage. She took off the helmet and placed in on the seat after retrieving their bag of dirty clothes. She started to walk out when he grabbed her elbow gently. "Wait, Morgana." So she did. "I'm sorry you got hurt coming after me..."

"It's okay. I just felt like I needed to."

"If you hadn't...I'd be dead by now."

"I wasn't going to let that happen. Don't tell any one about that other gift, okay?"

"No problem," he said as they walked through the door into the mansion. They were greeted warmly by the X-men and other members of the Pack. Alex didn't spend much time saying he needed to speak with Charles. He promised to come back later. Morgana said she wanted to take a hot shower before setting in. So she headed to her room.

There she laid the bag of dirty clothes on her bed. She walked to the other side of her bed and entered the bathroom, turning the shower on. Quickly, she laid out her night clothes and stripped out of her new one. The water sure felt good as she let it run over her body. She would sleep tonight, but not as fitfully as last night.

Alex had waited patiently while the professor talked on the phone. He couldn't keep his thoughts on the task at hand. Getting Manny to the mansion. All he could think of was her, holding her, going shopping and out to eat, their conversations. The one with her mother. The whole ride home. At first she had barely held on to him, but as time went on she slowly tightened her grip, eventually to the point where both arms were crossed over his chest. He was so confused.

"He's on his way. Should be here soon," the professor said breaking Quinn's thoughts. "They're airlifting him here."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And you say it isn't a medical case."

"Growing up, his family would visit us when we were in California or any state in the US. A year after I discovered my powers Manny found his. He knew I had mine because of his. I tried to help him through the years, but I knew nothing of physic abilities. He's been keeping it in check, but he can't control them. I guess he's going through a mental breakdown."

"It's possible. I'll have Hank watch his vitals. Now," he said coming around the desk, "I suggest you get some rest. Everything will be fine." _'Everything?'_ Alex took the advice and went to bed.

Manny arrived the next day and had been there for three days. Morgana had talked with Illya, Gabby and Shadow, and after telling them about the upcoming reunion, they offered to take her shopping the day before. Shadow went just to get out of the mansion.

"How can you go to a reunion if you didn't graduate?" Shadow asked. "And what's a reunion?"

"I got a letter asking me to come. It was onymous."

"And you're going?" Illya asked as Morgana showed off another dress.

"Try something red," Gabby suggested.

"Yeah," Morgana said going back into the stall. Shadow ran off and returned with something red. "And I need a date."

"Ouch," Shadow moaned. "Well, you can't take Dodger."

"I know, Shadow. We all know Darian belongs to you."

"No, no. It's not like that," she said weakly.

"Sean and I have plans that night. Sorry." Saber smiled sweetly. "Why don't you take Alex. He went to that college for a while, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how that would be."

"You spent all that time together in Boston. And you said your mom no longer forbids you," Gabby argued.

"Sounds good to me," Shadow chipped in. Morgana came back out in the red dress. Spinning she said, "I know. You don't know how good that felt to hear that, but I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't," Illya comforted. "Just start over."

"How?" Morgana questioned grimly.

"Take him with you. You'll need someone you trust there with you."

"I trust the Pack men, and most of the X-men. I could take one of them."

Illya stood up and walked over to Morgana. "Take Alex, wear that dress, and have a good time. Besides, I have a feeling that the two of you became closer during the time you spent in Boston."

"But it won't be the same," Morgana sighed.

"It'll be better." Morgana laughed. "What?"

"That's what he said." She laughed again.

"It's a sign!" Shadow screamed. "Now let's go. I've got other things to do."

"Game of Black Jack with Dodger?" The other girls teased as Morgana redressed.

"Ouch. I'm injured. My heart is broken." Shadow clutched her chest in mock pain.

"Shadow, give up," Morgana joked as she paid. The four ladies left and headed back to the mansion.

That night Illya asked Alex to meet him in the gardens. When he got to the bench, he saw the dark shadow of someone. "Illya, you wanted to see me?"

"Hi, Alex," Morgana said turning around. "How's Manny?"

"Good," he answered sitting down. "I'm suppose to be meeting Illya."

"No. She asked you for me."

"Why all the run around?"

"When we got home, I noticed we've been distant. Even more so than before." She sighed. "You remember how I said I had a reunion?"

"It's tomorrow, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah. I was hoping...I, uh, need a date. You've gone to school with those people. You know them. I'd like someone there I trust. Of everyone here, you're the only one who knows about my time in college."

"Morgana," he lifted her chin, "I'd love to take you. Tomorrow it is. Tonight, it's late." They stood and walked down the path. "Where's the reunion?"

"Boston." They laughed. "Think we'll ever escape it?"

"No. At least I can't. Family ties, and all." He smiled while he walked her to her room. This time he didn't follow her.

End chapter seven. One more coming.


	8. Chapter 8

And here's the last chapter of my little story. Again this is just Wolfsong of the Four Minds.

Healing Begins chapter eight.

The next day, Alex and Morgana prepared for the reunion. Xavier offered to fly them out to Boston. They accepted, and Alex called ahead to rent a vehicle. With Logan at the control, the Blackbird took off.

"Okay, kids," he grunted, "just call when you're ready. Cyc and I will be close."

"Thank you," they said as they got out at the airport. Together they walked and retrieved the keys to their rental, which just happened to be a new red Corvette convertible.

"You like red cars and black clothes. You sure you and Remy didn't hang out before we all met?"

"Yeah, actually, at a thieves only banquet in Tahiti. We met over drinks and rubies."

"An attempt at humor," she teased. "Leave the sarcasm to Shadow."

"Deal." They drove on in silence. When they reached the school grounds, Alex pulled through and got out, leaving in the keys for the valet. He walked around and helped Morgana out. Every glance of her in that red dress caused him to loose track of everything. They walked in, arm and arm. Just inside the front door sat a table with name labels and permanent markers, waiting them.

"I always hated these things," he moaned. She slapped his arm in a friendly gesture.

"It's just for tonight. It's a good thing the professor knows who's who."

"Really." They finished filling out their labels and went into the main room. An older with an attendance book stopped them.

"Morgana Greywolf and guest." She looked at her book, then at them. "Guest is Jackson Hooper. Have a lovely evening."

"Thank you," he said politely. "Do you feel old?" he asked Morgana as they walked on.

"No," she answered. "Out of place."

He looked down to her and noticed something. "You're wearing the pendant."

"Yeah," she fingered the ruby. "It matches."

"That it does." He smiled. "Shall we be social, darling?" So they went about the evening talking to old acquittances. The story she gave about quitting was that it was personal. As to why they of all people were her together, they simply said they had met up in San Francisco and had been working together ever since. They made no comments about a relationship. Soon they split up when Jackson ran into one of his father's colleagues. This gave her time to try and find Rhonde.

It wasn't until at the punch table did she find anyone she had been close to, and this one was probably the worst she could have ran into first.

"Morgana, you came." The voice was the same, and the person hadn't changed much.

"Jason." They didn't hug or shake hands, or anything. "It's been a long time."

"Yes. How have you been?" he cleared his throat.

"I've been good. Had some difficult run-ins, but...everything's going good."

"Good. So what are you doing now? Lawyer?"

"Oh, no. I never went back to law." She breathed deep, somehow sensing Alex's presence. "i help teach now at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Native arts."

"Teaching mutants."

"Teaching students. I see you're still not comfortable with anyone different. I guess you and Rhonde are good friends."

"We're more than that," a new voice announced. "We're married." Morgana turned around, and saw Rhonde. "Hello, Morg. Glad you could make it."

"My old best friend and my old boyfriend, married. How long?"

"After you left..."

"Was kicked out," she corrected.

"We started hanging out more. Then dating. We've been married for seven years."

"Two years after I left."

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Jason tried.

"No, you did that when you both turned me away after finding out who I really was." The tears started to fall. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She walked off. Quinn saw and left her conversation.

"Morgana, what's wrong, love?" She looked up with tears running down her checks. "Rhonde and Jason."

"Married. Two years after I left." She cried. He took care of those tears too. "Alex, why does life work this way?"

"Because that's life. It isn't always easy. But it all turns out in the end."

"Thank you."

"You going to be okay now?" he asked lovingly.

"I think so. I have something I need to do," she answered rubbing her face.

"I'll be here if you need me." She walked away and back to her past. They saw her coming.

"Morg..."

"Let me talk," she pleaded. "I know from experience that what's in the past should stay in the past." She turned and looked at Alex. "I know that if the past is not forgotten it can ruin you life. That happened a little while ago." Another look to Alex. "But if it wasn't for my past, I wouldn't have my future."

"Jackson Hooper. I guess you did see him after all."

She blushed a little. "Here." She handed Rhonde an envelope from her purse. She opened it. "It's all there. I told you I'd pay you back."

"Morg."

"I promised, and Jason," she pulled the ring from her finger. "This should go to her."

"Morgana, I gave you that ring. Keep it."

"No. Everytime I look at it, I feel sad. Not because you gave it to me. Because of what you did after."

"Morgana."

"Please." She forced it into his hand. "She's your wife. I have a new life now. One I don't plan to leave."

"So where have you been for nine years?"

"I've been in and out of San Francisco for nine years, until recently," she answered some what relaxed. She could feel Alex's eyes on her. "Now I live just outside of New York in Salem Center in a decent sized mansion." She didn't say just how large the mansion was.

"That sounds nice. So you and Jackson Hooper. You know he's rich?"

"Yes, I know." She touched the ruby around her neck. "But he doesn't push it around. I just found out he's been sending money to help out my tribe."

"That's so sweet. How long have you guys been together?"

"We met up almost four years ago, then lost track of each other, then met back up less than a year ago."

"Have you been dating long?" Jason asked curiously.

"We had been for a while, but my mom forbid us."

"That's awful." Jason walked away when some one called his name.

"Well, she's changed her mind now," Morgana said, the relief in her voice.

"That's good. How are they?"

"Good. Visited them recently with my girlfriends. We went hunting."

"So are you back together yet?" They were seeming like old friends again.

"Not yet. He wants to, but I'm scared what happened will repeat itself."

"Morgana," Rhonde took her hands, "From the way he's been looking at you all evening, especially now, so protective, I don't think you have to worry." She turned her head. "Excuse me. Dance time." She walked away. Alex came over then.

"Go okay?" he asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah." The tears came close to coming back.

"Want to dance?" he asked leading her out. The music, a song from an older movie, played on as they held each other tight.

"Alex, how is this going to work?" she breathed into his chest.

"How's what going to work, sweet?"

"This. Us."

"However you want, love. If you need time, I'll wait. All eternity if I have to."

She just stared up at him then laid her head on his chest. The rest of the night went well. When it was over, she said good bye to Rhonde and Jason and left. On the way back to the airport Morgana called and Scott informed them they would be waiting. The ride there and the flight back her head was filled with deep thoughts. The confrontation of her past hadn't gone badly. The trip with Alex had gone smoothly. Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? They were dropped off outside, as asked by Alex. He lead her away from the mansion.

"Where are we going, Alex?"

"I have something for you."

"Alex,..." He stopped her.

"Stay here," he commanded then took off. For once they weren't at the bench. He returned, leading something. "I honestly hope this doesn't upset you. I know he meant a lot to you and a large part of you died that day." She was crying. "This is for you. He can't replace Ravenhold, but maybe he can start the healing." He lead the horse the rest of the way out. A beautiful blue roan stallion, his face half white, half gray. She was still crying, but moved towards the horse.

"He's beautiful. And the bridle?"

"I made it. An attempt, anyway. Same with the blanket," he answered as she stroked the horse, still crying.

"I'm sorry. This didn't work. I'll take him away."

"No!" she screamed before he got half way to the stable. She ran to them. "I want him to stay," she said taking the reins from him. "I want you to stay, too. Oh, Alex I've missed you so much." More tears. "Alex, I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"But?"

"But I want to take it slow. Enjoy every moment of it. Treasure it. I lost you once. It nearly killed me. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't."

"Can you swear it?" she asked under a breathe.

"No." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't." She dropped her head. He lifted it back up. "But I can promise you, and I've never broken a promise."

"No. You haven't." With that he leaned over wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you." He smiled. "I love you," and he sealed it with a kiss, deep and longing. "How about a late night ride?"

"Sounds great," she answered as he lifted her easily onto the stallion's back. Skillfully, he mounted on behind her, and taking the reins in one hand, he held her with the other. They kissed again as they rode off. Unknown to them, four pairs of eyes watched the two love birds. One spoke up.

"Finally."

"Hush," the larger form beside the voice said. "It is about time, though."

"You're starting to sound like her, my friend. Careful." the other large form warned lightly.

"Quiet. They might hear us. But you're right. At least balance as been restored," said another small form with a heavy accent though whispering.

"Now you're sounding like Ororo," the fist large form said.

"One big, happy family, again."

The End?


End file.
